biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Chambers
She Mean and Green heres Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers was a rookie member of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, with experience in the field of biochemistry. Rebecca soon disappeared after sleeping with Jill Valentine......... Starting Out. July 23 1998, Rebecca was sent in to the Arklay Mountains on her first case to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides. Bravo team's helicopter broke down over the Raccoon Forest, and an emergency landing was made. The whole team did not know that this was intentional. During Bravo team's search around the area, they discovered the wreckage of a military police van and found the corpses of the driver and guard, along with the document of a prisoner: ex- lieutenant Billy Coen, who was being transported to a military base for execution. Upon further investigation of the area, Rebecca split from the group and discovered the Umbrella Corporation's private company train, the Ecliptic Express. Within the train, Rebecca immediately encountered the passengers, who had already succumbed to the t-Virus infection and turned into zombies as a result of an earlier attack. Rebecca was able to defend herself for a while, and eventually came across the fugitive, Billy Coen. After witnessing the death of Bravo team member Edward Dewey, as well as the appearance of Cerberus, Rebecca reluctantly agreed to an alliance with Billy. The train began to move again, due to the dexterous manipulations of Umbrella operatives already sent by Albert Wesker and William Birkin. Securing the control cabin, the train was speeded up to reach the abandoned Umbrella Research Center within ten minutes. The team was attacked by mutated, who had adopted a hive-mind. Rebecca and Billy managed to reach the cabin after finding the keycard hidden in a briefcase. Finding the controls locked, Billy realized that the train's controls were damaged while speeding up, meaning that it would derail and crash; killing them, if they didn't use the train's emergency brakes. Rebecca ran to the rear of the train to activate the emergency brake controls on that side, while Billy stayed in the cabin to operate the brake controls in there. On her way, she discovered Edward, now reanimated as a Zombie. Unable to stop him walking towards her, hungry for flesh, Rebecca was forced to kill him. Rebecca and Billy finally activated the emergency brakes, but it was too late to stop the train. The train exploded through a tunnel into the Training facility's station, impacting on the track's buffers and its carriages hurled across the room. Despite the odds, the two survived the crash in good condition. Now on new ground, the two explored the expansive mansion and its laboratory, uncovering brief dark moments in the facility's history, such as the use of Bio Organic Weapons. The director's developing insanity and the growing rivalry between two employees, one of whom was suspiciously named Albert Wesker, the head of S.T.A.R.S. Searching for Billy Coen The two would find trouble several times, however, leading to Rebecca being attacked by an enormous and nearly falling to her death after being attacked by a fortunately Billy arrived in time to save her life. Afterwards, Rebecca, having her doubts about the charges against Billy, questioned him about it. Billy revealed that, operating under false information, his unit made their way to an African village believed to be used as a terrorist training ground, but it was actually full of innocent civilians. Unwilling to go back empty-handed, Billy's commanding officer ordered the villagers' executions and used Billy as a scapegoat. The two soon uncovered further dark deeds, such as human experimentation. After starting up an underground gondola, Billy pushed Rebecca out of the way of an attacking Eliminator, the two falling down into the waters below. On her own, Rebecca made it to the other side, where she found Captain Enrico. Telling him about losing Billy, Enrico agrees to let her look for him, as long as she is careful. After this, he heads back to his team's meeting point. On her way to an elevator, the steel shutter behind her closed, and a attacked from behind the rubble. Defeating the beast, she went down the elevator and found Billy in the water below. The text in the vicinity of this tag needs citation. After activating the facility's dam, the two found each other, but to their horror, the bones of many people used in the director's experiments had been thrown around where they were standing. Determined to get out of the place alive, the two fought insurmountable odds before reaching the exit. There, they found the director, James Marcus, unusually youthful looking for an elderly man. The doctor explained to them that his gruesome death at the hands of Umbrella and with his trusting students Albert and William, and his rebirth from his leeches, he is the man who spread the t-Virus. The doctor suddenly began to vomit out leeches before mutating into a sickening Leech-like foe. Although he seemed impervious to firearms, Rebecca and Billy quickly discovered that Marcus was vulnerable to sunlight. Billy baited Marcus, while Rebecca was opening the roof hatch eventually exposing Marcus to the light of day. Rebecca tossed Billy a Magnum, who fired at the creature in its weakened state, killing it. The monster plummeted down a cargo elevator shaft, while flames went up as the facility's auto-destruct timer ended. The two escaped just before the training facility/mansion exploded. Rebecca took Billy's Dog Tag, a symbol of a soldier's death, to give Billy a chance of freedom. Afterwards, Billy walked into the trees, never to be seen again. Looking down the cliff edge, Rebecca noticed another Mansion which she remembered Enrico having told her about. Mansion Incident Rebecca during the mansion incident, Rebecca reached the mansion later that morning, only to find no one there. Tired from her experiences of the previous night, she fell asleep in one of the servant's bedrooms, where she had recurring nightmares and was eventually awoken by fellow Bravo team member Richard Aiken. The two searched the grounds for Marini, whom they relied on for safety after the team split up. However, due to a heightened amount of Web Spinners, the two were forced to abort the search of the grounds and went into the mansion. Unaware that their Captain would soon come into the dark tunnels near the spider's den. While in the attic, Richard was attacked by a giant snake. Help arrives Alpha Team was sent to rescue Bravo team, Rebecca was found by Alpha team member Chris Redfield, whose team faced a similar problem to the Bravos. Richard would give Chris his radio so he could call for help, not knowing that it was broken. Eventually, the two uncovered that the Alpha team leader Albert Wesker, was the one who masterminded the deaths of several S.T.A.R.S. members and was personally responsible for Enrico Marini's assassination. She was shot by him, but she survived due to her bulletproof vest. After awakening the monstrous Tyrant (T-002 Model), Wesker was swiftly impaled by its claws, dying temporarily. After escaping it, Chris and Rebecca, along with Alpha team members Jill Valentine and Barry Burton, headed up for the heliport after the Mansion's auto-destruct was activated. The creature would heal from its wounds and attack the surviving S.T.A.R.S. mercilessly. Luckily, Alpha team's pilot Brad Vickers, flew over and dropped a Rocket launcher to be used on the monster. After the beast was eradicated by the explosive missile, the four escaped with Brad back home. Rebecca is the sole survivor of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team after the events of July 1998. She is also one of the four former S.T.A.R.S. members still alive (the others being Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton). Back Home Again Upon her return to civilization, Rebecca wrote a police report detailing Billy Coen's "Death". What happened to her after that is unknown, but it is evident she returned to society outside of Raccoon City following its demise. Soon after Rebecca wanted to date Jill Valentine so in the end they slept with each other. After that Rebecca has never been seen again.......Just like Ark Thompson! Gallery Rebecca_thinks_in_the_dining_hall.jpg|Oh That Remake. Rebecca_03_bmy.jpg|That 3D Game. ready_to_kick_some_asses__by_redfieldclaire-d64ikwa.jpg|Cosplay. rebecca_chambers_cosplay_by_redfieldclaire-d6z1wsv.jpg|Cosplayer. ce2cbd2978fe343214df05c53c64c0ca.jpg|White Stockings. 4ff5933c44c0e926a30341f520e4d852-d2junug.jpg|Artwork At Best. f9b3abd386100847418b5c96258c8f7b.jpg|Yes Yes. sample-c94145d2805d2148c676140576a269b1.jpg|Oh Well. tumblr_mcf0mwUC5L1rjvt4go1_500.jpg|Hmmmmm. Rebecca chambers rookie by code umb87-d37f16t.jpg|Emo Rebecca. Rebecca9898988.jpg|Live Action One. Resident-evil-zero-6.jpg|Gamecube One Residentevilzerofiles6r.jpg|Beta Train. Residentevil0zeronintendo64versionunreleasedre0 rebecca.jpg|Beta Art. Residentevil0zeronintendo64versionunreleasedbiohazardplop03.jpg|N64 HUD. Residentevil0zeronintendo64versionunreleasedbio0-screens-04.jpg|Edward N64 Style. Residentevil0zeronintendo64versionunreleasedbio0-screens-03.jpg|Epic Show. RE0___billy_rebecca_zombee_by_buuzen.jpg|Billy and Rebecca Fanart. Rebecca_Freaking_Chambers_by_Meitantei_Inu.png|Laugh It Up Fuzzball. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Missing In Action Category:Basketball Player Category:Resident Evil Zero Category:Mistress